


乱交

by quebesanysevan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quebesanysevan/pseuds/quebesanysevan
Summary: ALL2 ooc粗俗pwp片段  旧文T3x大和 合奸+4P碧池2 淫语有接受再看





	乱交

“我们之中你选哪个？”九条天的声音在色情的喘息中回荡。  
TRIGGER的三人下身赤裸，并排而站，阳具挺立，形状各不相同。左边的龍的龟头上翘，健壮而饱满，如腹肌一般有力，大和的目光舔着龙的人鱼线，又向下摸去。龙的下体很干净，像是剃过，肤色是小麦色，那话儿的颜色也稍深。右边的楽鸡巴和皮肤一样泛白，直挺挺的前端流着前液，直率地表达着渴望。天年纪最小，可那里最为巨大，勃起的时候也像个center，在中央最为引人注意。  
二阶堂大和眯着眼睛视奸了全员，他跪坐在地上，舔了舔右手的食指、左手的手掌，膝盖向前挪动。左手抓住龍，右手握住楽，抬头张口伸舌含住了天。  
“都要选？大和さん真是贪心呢。”天的声线撩拨着大和被欲望搅乱的躯体，敬语让他的脊背颤抖了一下。很快，大和右边濡湿的掌心抵在龍的顶端，画着圈刺激着龟头。  
“啊啊……大和くん，好舒服呢……”  
左手手指环成圆圈，修长软嫩的手指蘸着唾液，灵活的套弄着楽直来直去的鸡巴。  
“哼，二阶堂，你还真是会煽动。”  
眼睛向上望着天的脸庞，泛红的眼角藏在镜片反光的后面。啧啧有声地吸吮着天的巨根，左右手都被占用着，他没办法托起颇有重量的鸡巴，只好尽量用舌头顶住，舌尖还要在托举的同时滑动，以往他用脸颊内侧的肌肉裹住鸡巴，可以奏效，但天实在太大了，还在坏心眼地顶弄，弄得大和口也合不上，前液和唾液混合在一起，从他嘴角溢出。  
尽管如此，他仍然不见痴态，瞳仁小而明亮的眼睛里闪着挑衅的光芒。天不由得觉得很有趣。  
天的鸡巴又在口中涨大，大和想要抽回服务楽和龍的手来支援，却被正在挺摆腰肢的两人抓住手腕，动弹不得，他一时呛到，一阵窒息，噗地吐出阳具。  
“九条啊，你的这个，”大和咧嘴笑道，唇舌凭空摹拟口交的动作，“和你弟弟一样哦，不愧是双胞胎。”  
龍露出了惊慌的神色，“欸，大和くん，不要这么说，天会生气的。”  
楽也语带紧张，“不要扯他弟弟，你想被天操死吗。想要的话我可以满足你啊——你说过不对未成年人下手的，哪？”  
天的面色不变，一如既往是冷淡的态度。  
大和微微一笑，“开玩笑的。お兄さん可不会对好孩子下手呢。”  
“真是糟糕的玩笑时机。”天回以恶魔的微笑，“作为坏孩子的我，今天会让大和さん高潮九次。”  
大和眯起双眼，看起来有些沉溺，但天知道那是“你尽管试试看”。  
龍愣住了，“那么我是……十次？”  
楽失笑，“这是什么计数游戏啊！”  
二阶堂大和还是那副游刃有余的表情，仿佛在说“我拭目以待”那样笑着，双手变换着手势照顾着龍和楽的鸡巴。  
楽粗嘎地喘了一口气，低下头说道：“今晚我会让你高潮无数次，就算晕过去也不会停下。接好吧，二阶堂。”  
“真粗鲁。”大和还没有说话，天就捏住他的下颚，再度鸡巴塞入他的喉咙里，同时毫不留情地吐槽楽。大和的喉结动了动，笑眯眯地用舌尖舔起了天的冠状沟。  
“大和くん，手也不要停喔。”龙之介颇为温柔地抓着大和的手指，搭在自己的肉棒上，指引他继续刚才的取悦。  
楽咂舌，也许是因为没有得到大和的回应，也许是因为成员丢下他先开动。不过也没什么可异议的余地，因为大和很是公平，吃了两口天，就来尝尝楽。而楽爱死他的喉咙了。  
“温柔些，他还要唱歌呢。”天阻止楽动情地摆腰，他的阳具水淋淋的，根部都浸着唾液，在楽看来完全没有说服力。但楽也不是不讲理，虽然口头还是要反抗几句：“只能怪当红IDOLiSH7的Leader，嘴巴太擅长口交了——平时看不出来啊。”  
大和挑了挑眉，向后撤开，把鬓发向耳后一别：“哪里哪里，为想被他抱第一名的男人口交，当然要好好练习了。”  
噗嗤一声轻笑，龍捂住嘴道歉，“抱歉。”  
“不如说练习对象是大名鼎鼎的TRIGGER桑，这件事比较有意外性吧。”大和撂下这句话，轻轻松开了楽的鸡巴，转向天和龍的下体，似乎就要转向“练习”。  
大和跪坐在地上，后耳传来湿漉漉的水声，是楽从背后贴近了他，吻着他的耳背，炽热的鸡 巴抵在大和的臀缝。大和的耳垂稍微发红，楽吹了个口哨，将耳尖叼起来轻轻地咬着，两指伸进大和的后穴交叉扩张，胯下的巨物蓄势待发。  
“要偷跑吗？性急的Leader。”天的喘息稍重，调侃未减。大和紧张下的慌乱让舔弄漫无章法，但娴熟的吮吸还是差点把他逼到缴械。大和总会尽力在前戏就解决掉一两个，否则实在是会在和三人的性爱中高潮到崩溃，做到意识模糊，甚至失禁也不是没有过。舒服是舒服，但是毫无尊严——大和绝对要避免这种情况，而天不会让他得逞。  
“按表格，这次应该是我先啦？……不过我倒是不太介意啦。”龍挠了挠头，“楽总是忍不住，我也是明白的。”  
“谁忍不住啦！”楽嚷道。  
大和感觉背后的热度离开了自己，穴里的手指也撤走了，一瞬的空虚让他腰窝一软，差点向后瘫倒。龍倾身揽住了他的后腰，对他堪称敦厚地一笑。大和感觉自己脸红了。  
“楽，你可以等吗？”龍抬起大和的臀部，让他挂在自己身上，先分开大腿，再让小腿环住自己的腰。  
楽不说话，大概等于“这就等给你们看”。大和能想象到他不爽的表情，几乎笑出声来。龍盯着他，眼里的认真让他忍不住闪躲，揉捏着后腰的手放松着他的肌肉，色情感越来越浓。但不知为何，舒缓的刺激让他昏昏欲睡。龍的中指忽然探入后穴时，大和甚至没有任何防备，尖锐地“咦”了一声。  
“真是可爱的声音。”龍真心实意地评价。大和把脸埋到他的肩膀上，“够了，十さん……可以进去了……”  
龍倒是不客气，说了句“那么我要动了”，就把那话儿抵在了大和的后穴上。大和难耐地扭着腰，左右蹭着龙的鸡巴。  
“大、大和くん，还是不要乱动……”龙嘶哑地劝解道，大和撩拨地望着他，眼神有些失焦，忽然伸手握住了龙的鸡巴，对准自己的后穴坐去，龟头被包裹住的时候，龙之介看到大和伸出舌尖舔了舔上唇，泄出一声呻吟。  
“说了不要动。”龙之介说道，天和楽颇为明白地压住了大和的左右臂，让他仰躺在床上，双手不能再到处点火。龙之介把住大和的侧腰，狠狠地操干进去，顶得大和无力地蹬着双腿，整个陷入床垫里，摇着头媚声求饶。  
“十さん……呜…不要了……”  
十龙之介阳光灿烂地笑着，抽插的速度渐缓，一下一下地折磨着他，“说好了10次哦，大和くん”  
大和呜呜咽咽地小声尖叫，眼睛湿漉漉的，可怜兮兮地望向八乙女楽，“楽……”他叫他的名字，鼻音里都是撒娇的意味。  
“龙……”楽很快动摇了，他亲着大和的嘴角，“二阶堂好像真的不行了。”  
“大和さん不愧演技派，又骗到楽了。”九条天揉着大和的胸肌，捏着他的乳首说道。

天是第二个。以往他都是最后一个，因为他的鸡巴最大，最后上才能被很好的容纳。从来没有试过第一个上，大和拒绝的原因是绝对会痛死——位列第二也是第一次。  
激烈的干高潮后，大和的腿根微微抽搐着，但后穴柔软松弛的状态就像欢迎天的尝试。他用手背掩住眼睛，另一只手分开润滑过的后穴，视死如归地说，“来吧……”  
天又补了些润滑剂，手指隔着润滑剂摩擦大和的前端，让他放松，温热的液体顺着会阴滴下去。大和颤栗着接受一切。  
“那么要来了哦。”天温柔地说。  
大和望着天花板，点了点头。天的巨根一挺，只进去了一半。大和向后弓起一个弧度，发出一阵淫叫，“顶到了，啊啊啊好棒，顶到了……要丢了……”   
随着他上下摇摆的腰部晃动的鸡巴却只是渗出液体，什么也没射出来。  
天将拇指塞入后穴，向旁边扩开，将巨根继续向里送去。大和的双眼翻白，张口急促地呼吸。  
“天……天，太大了……”接近无声的气声轻轻控诉，“会坏掉，会坏掉……嗯嗯♡啊，住手嗯呃呃♡”


End file.
